Hugs
by Enid Black
Summary: Hugs are something Kurt and Blaine share so often... and this time it doesn't make a difference. Post-TBU reaction fic. Again. I know, I need to get it out of my system. Triggered by a wonderful drawing on Tumblr.


Blaine looked at Kurt. He was there. He couldn't believe he had come to the Thanksgiving get together at McKinley. Rachel and the love of his life had entered the choir room, laughed together with all the club. The things between Rachel and Finn were a bit stilted, but they managed to keep it down for the class' sake. Blaine, on his part, couldn't believe when Kurt just claimed his chair next to him, not speaking to him directly as he was catching up with Brittany, but not excluding him all together, the random touch of a elbow against his own, or a hand on the shoulder while laughing. That was weird. Blaine had his mouth agape, watching the man he loved coming there, acting so naturally after he had managed to ruin everything. The class went smoothly, everyone sang together and in the end the bell rang and it was dismissed. Kurt rose from the chair, chatting away with Artie and Tina this time, and Blaine stayed there, needing to collect himself before going outside. For sure something much less pleasant waited for him out of that door and he wanted to relish in the feeling of seeing Kurt again, smiling and seemingly carefree before anything else. He took his time reorganizing his books, checking everything was in its place, then decided he had wasted enough time and rose from his chair as well. Just to raise his eyes on the most beautiful man he could ever dream on. Kurt was there, in the middle of the room and the door was closed behind him. He was watching Blaine with fond eyes, even if it was evident that he was just as nervous. Blaine gulped, his eyes flickering between the floor and Kurt's eyes. A long silence stretched between them.

At last, Kurt sighed.

"Blaine," he said. Blaine's eyes darted to Kurt's. He felt the tears pooling. "Blaine, come here and hug me. Please?" he asked. Blaine didn't waste time, he dropped his satchel and ran to Kurt's extended arms. Unusually, Kurt's arms went around Blaine's middle while Blaine's went to his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to give you the guilt of what I did, and I'm sorry I did what I did and I don't even know…" his rambling was cut by Kurt's squeezing him.  
"I know, love, I know. I thought a lot about it. I'm still hurt about it but I don't want to let you go. I'll understand if you prefer to let me go, because I can see you're suffering but… " this time it was Blaine the one to interrupt:

" No, no, never letting you go again, never going to hide again. I thought I was lonely before but these weeks have been hell and I'm the only one responsible for that. I'll make it up to you, I swear.". They hadn't moved from each other's arms, keeping each other tight and secure in their own arms.

"Listen Blaine," Kurt murmured into his ear, from where Blaine's head was perched on his shoulder "I'll need time to trust you again. But I want to get there. And I want you to know that I'll try not to get too caught with my New York life. That was what you feared and I understand, partially, why you did what you did, even if it's still not alright. We both need to do better. We need to be honest with one another. And I need you to find your own balance on your own, here. Even it if means that we'll have to be just friends for a while, even if I'd prefer avoid that." Blaine chuckled on Kurt's shoulder.

"I see your point and you're right. But I need you to remember that I'm here, pining over you, while you sweep New York off its feet". Kurt nodded on his shoulder.

" Ok. We'll try harder. " Kurt agreed.

"Kurt? I have… I have to tell you a thing, just to start anew." Kurt braced himself but honesty is what he wanted, he would take the consequences. "I… I didn't sleep with him… I was with him that night, we went out, and… he kissed me but… I didn't feel anything. That's why I ran to New York to you. I needed to see you one last time, erase that kiss from my lips and then… let you go to your bright future." Kurt held him tighter and then a tear fell from his eyes

"Gosh Blaine… you're such an Idiot". Blaine finally raised his face from Kurt's shoulder to meet his eyes.

"Your idiot, I hope." he answered.  
"My Idiot, I swear." Kurt said, only a second before pushing delicately his lips on Blaine's.

It would take time, but they'll be ok.


End file.
